Pond & Holmes ONE SHOTS!
by buymethestars
Summary: Welcome to the world of PONDLOCK.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ponds & Holmes**_

The young Sherlock Holmes sat on a bench in a park, looking around at his surroundings. His brother, Mycroft, was irritating him. He kept telling him he'd never become what he wanted to be. Sherlock Holmes wanted to be a Pirate. He looked to his left, seeing a young redheaded girl walking along not too far from him. He narrowed his eyes, watching her as she was in her own little world.

Amelia Pond walked along, kicking stones every time she stepped forwards. She was thinking about her Raggedy Doctor. It had been a year or so since she last saw him. He did what most grown ups did.. He said: 'I won't be long, 5 minutes. I'll be back in 5 minutes.' People always say that, but never do come back... She then stopped, having the feeling someone was watching her. She looked up, turning to her right and seeing a young curly haired boy sitting on a bench, watching her. She waved.

Sherlock tilted his head slightly, seeing her wave. He folded his arms and looked away. Amelia frowned. She didn't like being ignored. She began to walk towards him.

"Oi!" She said in her strong Scottish accent.

"Yes?" He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Who are you?" She questioned. "I'm Sherlock Holmes. And you are?"

"Amelia Pond."

"You're Scottish." He stated. "Well Done Sherly." She folded her arms.

"Don't call me that." He cringed. His brother had called him that many times before. He hated his name being shortened. "Fine." She sighed, plonking herself down on the bench next to him.

"Don't you have friends to play with?" She asked curiously.

"I don't need friends. I don't have friends. I don't want friends." He looked away from her. "Alright Mr Lonely." She looked at him still. "Well, I'm now your friend. And you're mine. I don't care if you don't like having friends." She smiled kindly. He scoffed. "Thanks, but no thanks." He mumbled.

"Someone's grumpy." She sighed, leaning back.

"Wouldn't you be if you got told you couldn't be what you wanted to be?" He questioned, turning to face her. "Well.. Yes." She bit the inside of her cheek gently.

"What do you want to be?" She asked. "You'll laugh." He said fustrated. "Try me." "I want to be a.. Pirate." He said, still looking at her. She shrugged. "What's so funny about that? I want to be a traveller." "Really?" "Yup. I will be a traveller. But! Not just any ordinary one." She smiled, starting to get excited.

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked, slightly confused. "Well.. You can't laugh. But.. I'm going to travel in time.. And space! It'll be with this man called the Doctor.. He's my raggedy doctor. And.. He's got a time machine that's a box! A police box." She smiled even wider, if it was possible.

Sherlock bit his lip, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"You do know there's no such thing as time travel? And it's not impossible to travel in space but you have to be qualified and the only place you can go is the moon." He sat forward.

"There is such thing!" She shouted. "Amelia, it's the silliest thing I've ever heard!"

"I didn't judge you for wanting to be a pirate!"

"My dream is more achievable!" They argued. Amelia folded her arms and turned away, sulking.

"You know what it's like to be told you'll never be what you want to be.. So why are you being mean about what I want to be?" She questioned quietly, trying to hold back her tears. She had a point. He sighed. He actually began to feel bad.

"You're right. I apologise.." He looked down. She turned, wiping her eyes. "Really?" "Yes." He looked up at her. She smiled slightly. "Anyway, pirates are cool." She said, then getting up and beginning to run about. "Come on Captin Holmes!" She laughed, pretending to have a sword fight with.. no one. He shook his head. "You're doing it all wrong." He sighed, getting up and walking towards her. This was the beginning of the Pond & Holmes friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Growing Up**_

Sherlock and Amelia had known each other for some time. I think it's safe to say, they were.. sort of.. Friends. Amelia would go to Sherlock's house and they'd play pirates and Sherlock would go to Amelia's house and play The Raggedy Doctor. They shared things with eachother that no one else knew about them, all their secrets. Mycroft would always tease Sherlock about having a friend that was a girl.. And in Mycrofts eyes Amelia was mad.

Amelia didn't really enjoy the company of Mycroft either. She found him snobby and arogant. One day, Amelia was running to Sherlock's house shouting his name, even before she was close to his bedroom window. She then threw a small pebble at his window. There was still no answer. She frowned. She then shouted his name a few more times before Mycroft opened the door and saw her.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Mycroft said, sounding angry.

"Why is Sherlock ignoring me?" She asked, having a sad tone.

"I don't know! Maybe you're irritating him. Wouldn't surprise me." He muttered the last bit under his breathe.

"Well, I'm not leaving until he talks to me!" She exclaimed, folding her arms, protesting.

"You'll be waiting a long time." "I'm sick of waiting!" She sighed, her voice breaking up slightly.

"Stop being so impatient." Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"I'm not being impatient.." Amelia said, sniffling.

"Now you're going to cry?" He shook his head.

"No!" She shouted, trying to stop the tears, but Mycroft kept going. Sherlock could hear them aruging outside. He was sat in his 'praying' position. He rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. He couldn't think with all that noise. He got up from his bed and walked to his window, opening it.

"Mycroft shut up! Amelia.. Go home!" He exclaimed, shutting the window with a BANG! Mycroft was fustrated. He turned and walked back inside. Amelia was left there with tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes.

"Be tough." She whispered, nodding slightly. "Fine! Sherlock! I know you can hear me, If you don't want to be my friend anymore.. Well.. Fine! Whatever. I don't care!" She shouted up, beginning to walk back home.

"She needs to grow up." He muttered under his breath. Sherlock looked round his room. All his pirate things has gone.. No more costumes.. No more drawings.. Nothing. He'd hit that stage where he realised he didn't want to be a kid anymore.. He wanted to be a teenager. Amelia ran home, running up to her room, slamming the door. She sat on her bed.. Bored. She sighed. She was upset, but wasn't going to show it. Realisation had hit her.. Time to grow up.

It had been a few months since Sherlock and Amelia had spoken. Amelia thought Sherlock didn't want to be her friend anymore.. And Sherlock thought Amelia didn't want to be friends with him anymore. She missed Sherlock.. A lot. He missed Amelia too.. A lot. Perhaps he needed to apologise. Apologise? For what? Mycroft's and Amelia's argument? These were the thoughts going through Sherlock's head.

Sherlock had almost put the blame on Amelia.. He couldn't understand her though. Amelia couldn't understand Sherlock either. Amelia wanted to apologise and make up and be friends again.. But she didn't know how Sherlock would react. They'd both changed. They'd both grown up. Amelia had stopped waiting for her Raggedy Man, and Sherlock had stopped waiting to become a Pirate. Amelia had a choice.. Go see Sherlock? Or stick to her boring life?

Of course.. She wanted to make up with Sherlock.. So the choice wasn't that hard. She headed straight out. She walked to Sherlock's house, thinking about what to say.. She reached the door. She took a breath in and rang the door bell.

Mycroft opened the door, looking at her, shocked. No more little dresses and curly hair and no more welly boots.

"Amelia?" Mycroft questioned. "Amy.. Actually." She had to make her name sound more grown up and not.. like a fairytale..

"Sorry.. Amy.." He shook his head slightly. "Come to apologise have you?" Mycroft scoffed.

"For what?" She narrowed her eyes. "It's you who needs to apologise. Now if you don't mind, I would like to speak to your brother." She stepped forwards, nudging him out the way. She walked in, peering round into the living room, then headed upstairs. She saw Sherlock's bedroom door.

She took a deep breath in and out and then knocked. A deep, calm voice then said; "Come in." She slowly opened the door, revealing his room.. It was so different from when she last saw it.. She poked her head round the door, seeing a tall figure standing at the window.

"You're not Mycroft, because he wouldn't knock and everyone else is out so you can't be anyone who lives here.. Your footsteps are light and.. female like." He turned slowly.. Seeing Amy standing there..

"Amelia?" He questioned.

"Sherlock?" Her mouth was open in shock. He looked.. Grown up. "And.. It's Amy now.." She said quietly, looking down.

"What happened to Amelia? It was.. a beautiful name." He slowly walked towards her.

"I grew up." She said simply. He was now towering over her, he'd grown. She had grown only a little bit. "You're.. different." She said, looking up at him again.

"I grew up.." He smirked slightly.

"I've missed you." Amy said shyly.

"Hmm." Sherlock coughed. "I apologise for my lack of contact." He then said.

"So do I." She replied. She was surprised she could understand him.. His grammer had always been.. Smart. But he was using longer words and sounded clever.. Which he was. He looked down at her skirt.. It was fairly short.

"It's a bit..." Sherlock couldn't find the right words. "Short?" Amy laughed.

"Quite." Sherlock slowly nodded. "But I guess you grew up.." He smirked a little. She nodded.

"Still waiting for your 'Raggedy Doctor?'" He asked. "No. I stopped. What about you Captin Holmes?" She smiled slightly. He shook his head. "No more Captin Holmes I'm afraid. I grew out of that." They ended up talking for ages.. Neither of them apologised. It wasn't needed..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stay Away From Sherlock**_

Sherlock was wandering around a crime scene he'd been called to, when he then saw a new face. He saw a young, beautiful red haired girl. She was tall and thin, and her hair was pinned up under her police hat; she had a few strands resting on her cheeks. Her skin was pale and her cheeks were rosy. Her name was Amy Pond. Sherlock noticed something odd about her. He approached her.

"Nice uniform. Blending in well aren't you?" He said in a quiet tone. She turned around and saw a tall man with curly brown hair and big green eyes. He also had pale skin and big cheekbones. He was wearing a long jacket and had a mysterious look to him.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"You're not exactly a police woman are you? More like.. Persay.. A kissogram?" Her mouth dropped.

"How did you work that out? That is.."

"Impossible?" He finished off her sentance still in a hush-hush tone.

"Yes." She said, clearing her throat as two other police officers walked past.

"Sherlock!" They could hear Lestrade calling. "Catch, you, later." Sherlock said, turning and walking towards Lestrade.

"Do you know him?" PC Sally Donovan asked Amy. Amy jumped hearing her voice. She turned quickly and looked at the woman.

"Erm, No." She cleared her throat yet again, folding her arms.

"I'd stay away from him if I were you." "Why's that?" "Because he's a psychopath. And he'll get bored one day. And he'll be doing the opposite of what he's doing now." Amy looked at her then down. Sally then wandered towards Lestrade.

Suddenly, Sherlock came back out from the house. "Sorry, we don't need your input, case solved. Easy one. It was the son. How's Anderson?" He said, walking off. Sally rolled her eyes and walked towards a police car. Lestrade then watched Sherlock walk towards Amy.

"So, who's going to tell Lestrade you're a fake.. Me or you? Easy way or hard way?" He smirked slightly. Amy looked at him, and slowly walked towards Lestrade.


	4. Chapter 4

_**How Far?**_

"Get out." Sherlock said calmly.

Amy looked confused. "What?" She questioned.

"I said Get out!" He said a little louder, fustrated. She'd interrupted him whilst he was thinking.

"No!" Amy exclaimed, folding her arms, refusing.

"Amelia." Sherlock looked at her. "I have no time for this, now if you could leave the room that would be great!" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"And I said no." She raised her eyebrows, shrugging. "What are you going to do about it?" She was testing how far he'd go. Sherlock sighed. He then stood up and walked towards her.

"Amelia, please, get out." He said quietly.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "Fine." He tilted his head and then grabbed her arm gently. "Hey!" She exclaimed. He then pushed her, still gently, towards the door and pushed her out, slamming it shut. She banged on it serveral times.

"Sherlock!" She growled. "Fine! Whatever! It's not like I wanted to help!" She sighed, hearing no reply. She then stood there, quietly.

Mrs Hudson was about to go to see Sherlock when she noticed Amy. "Amy dear, why are you standing out here?" Mrs Hudson asked confused. "Ask him." she pointed to the door and shrugged. "By the way he's locked the door." She sighed. "Oh.. Damn if only I had kept that spare key." Mrs Hudson grumbled as she wandered back downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Goodbye**_

Sherlock stood on the edge of the hospital rooftop. He looked down at all the people wandering around, unaware of everything that had happened and what was going on. Then a cab pulled up. Amy got out of it and looked around. Sherlock then rang her. It rang only once before Amy answered.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She asked as there was no voice.

"Sherlock.." She said quietly. "Amy.." He finally said. "Where are you?!" She exclaimed; she was worried. She began walking forwards.

"No! Stop. Just stay were you are.. Please." He said, tears rolling down his pale face. Amy looked around.

"Where are-" She stopped mid sentance as she saw Sherlock on the rooftop. "Oh my god.. What are you doing?"

"Ending everything. Listen, Amy." He took a deep breath. "I'm a fake. Everything the newspapers said.. Was real."

"No.. Sherlock.."

"I want you to tell everyone. I want you to tell; Lestrade, Mrs Hudson.. Just tell anyone who will listen please."

"Sherlock! Come down!"

"I can't do that.." He looked down at her finally.

"I'm coming up there! I don't care-"

"Amy! Please! Don't move. Stay exactly were you are!" Sherlock put his hand out, gesturing her to stay were she was. "This is my note. This is what people do isn't it? When they go. Leave a note." Amy didn't know what to say. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Sherlock.."

"Goodbye, Amy. Just remember.. Nevermind. Goodbye."

"No.. Please, Sherlock don't." She felt tears now running down her face. Sherlock then hung up. He took a deep breath, took one last look down before.. Falling..

"Sherlock!" Amy shouted, fear and despair in her voice. She began running towards him, but as she did, someone pushed into her. She fell back onto the floor. She began to feel dizzy and confused. People began swarming round Sherlock's body. She finally got up and ran towards the crowd. She tried pushing past everyone. When she did, she caught a glimpse of Sherlock. She felt sick...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Funeral**_

It was Sherlock's funeral. Amy and Mrs Hudson stood at his grave. Amy had tears in her eyes. Mrs Hudson kept going on about him shooting her wall. Amy quietly and politely asked to have a few minutes alone. She looked down at the grave.

"Wow.." She whispered, smiling a little, wiping her face. "I never thought.. This day would come.. The great Sherlock Holmes.. Deceased. Gone. Not here.." She shook her head slightly. She was holding a white lillie in her hand.

"I know.. This won't fix everything. I know this won't bring you back.. But.. Here." She placed it against the grave stone. She then knealt down, being careful. "I know you've ticked off alot of people and most people dislike you.. But now i know why you push people away. You don't want them to get hurt. And you, yourself, don't want to get hurt."

Tears began streaming down her face. "If you could see me now.." She laughed a little. "You'd tell me 'caring is not an advantage'. Maybe you're right.. I don't know anymore.." She then stood up. "Just please.. Do one thing for me. Please, don't be dead." She said looking down.

"I'm sorry.." She began walking away, wiping her face. What she didn't realise was the mysterious tall figure watching from a distance..


	7. Chapter 7

_**After The Fall**_

It'd been over three months since Sherlock's funeral. Amy still thought about that day and the day he fell to his death. She carried on doing what they used to do, solve crimes. It wasn't the same though, and it took them longer to work out everything. Amy was just taking a break, when she saw someone that looked so familiar. They were stood, observing. Someone then walked past her, blocking her view and they had disappeared. She sighed.

Lestrade went over to her. "You okay?" He asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Feels like I have." She smiled slightly and looked at him. He then wandered back over to Anderson.

Amy shook her head. "I'm just going to freshen up.. I feel a little sick." She said, turning to a policeman.

She wandered out the door and headed down the hall towards the toilets. She opened the door, and headed towards the sinks. She looked in the mirror, then turned on the tap and splashed water at her face. As she looked up, she looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of a familiar face.. She gasped and turned around quickly. She stood still. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hello Amy.." Said the man..

"What.. No no.. This must be my mind..playing tricks on me.." She stuttered. "Sh..Sherlock?" She stepped forwards slightly.

"Amy, I'm real. It's really me." He stepped forwards.

"But.. You were gone.. You died.. I saw you fall to your death!" She exclaimed.

"Amy, please be quiet." He stepped closer once more. "Be quiet?! Quiet?! How can you expect me to be quiet?!" She questioned. She began getting tears in her eyes. He realised how much he hurt her. He knew he would too though. He did it to save her.

"It was all a stunt... A magic trick.. An illusion.. I did it to save you.." Sherlock said quietly, looking down into her teary eyes.

"Save me? Save me from what?!" She asked a little quieter.

"Yourself." He replied simply. "If you stayed with me.. If I was alive.. You'd of been killed or hurt.."

"I'd of been hurt either way.. At least the other way I'd know you'd be around and try to save me." She looked down. "I'm sorry.. I still think this is my imagination.." she said before leaving.


End file.
